Bad Blood
by lifeneedstofuckoff
Summary: Harry and Draco get attacked by the same Vampire, how long will it be before anyone notices? (Drarry, Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing, set in first year not following the books) "Y-you're leaving?" Draco asked, heart breaking into a million pieces. Harrius sighed, "I'm sorry, Dray, I need to be my self, I need to be... free,"
1. chapter 1

**Authors Note- Boom! yet another Vampire/Harry Potter fanfiction story! I know, I should stop.** **Based** **in the philosophers stone where they have the detention with Hagrid. What would happen if they didnt get saved by the centur?** **If they got lost and so deep into the unknown...**

 **Chapter** **1 (The Full Moon)**

"I can't believe this, just wait till my Father hears about it, sending us into the Forbidden Forest, there's a reason why it's Forbidden!" Draco complained bitterly as they treched through the wood. Harry rolled his eyes, getting tired of Malfoy, of the dark and of the detention.

"If you hadn't dobbed on us, we wouldn't be in this situation. And besides, if I didn't know any better, you're scared," Harry retorted back, making sure Fang was still behind them as they walked further into the forest, neither boys not really knowing where to go.

"What do you mean 'dobbed', scared, why would I be-" before Draco could finish his sentence, they heard a twig snap in the distance. He turned to Harry, trying his best not to look scared in front of his enemy. "Did you hear that?" he whispered, Harry seemed to have lost his voice, so he nodded instead. They froze, but being satisfied nothing was out there, Harry answered, continuing to walk, not realising that Draco was stuck where he was, with a creature telling him to 'shh',

"'dobbed', Malfoy, is a muggle expression, meaning that if someone is breaking the rules you don't go telling a teacher, like you just did!" Harry had finally had enough, and started walking quicker to a destination, but stopped after not knowing which way to go. _Its way too silent, Draco should've replied back by now._ He thought, sighing, he turned around. His eyes widened when he saw Draco struggling in the hands of a beast, forgetting he was his enemy, Harry ran over,

"Leave him alone!" Harry shouted. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, the creature let go of Malfoy, chucking him to the ground, and laughed as it saw Harry,

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" the voice was cold, and Harry thought Uncle Vernon seemed nothing compared to this monster.

"Harry, don't just stand there, run!" Draco shouted, coughing afterwards. But Harry couldn't move, it seemed he was so scared he just couldn't bring himself to leave.

"Ah, you should've listened to him, after all people wouldn't want 'The Boy Who Lived' to be a Vampire, now, would they?"

"You should have just left me, Potter," Draco growled, rubbing his neck. They had been hiding from Hagrid and the rest of the school for a few days now. With the Vampire that turned them satisfied they could go back, that's what they did. Harry sighed, looking at the green and blue daylight ring on his finger. He wondered what the school would do when they just casually turned up to lessons.

"I couldn't just leave you, if I hadn't come back for you, you would've died,"

"Well, thanks, but we died anyway," Harry didn't reply, he was used to Draco being like this, they also called a truce, agreeing that it was nice having someone else there know what you've gone through. He did miss Hermione, but Ron, not so much.

"What's our sob story?" Draco asked and Harry chuckled,

"Just say we got lost," Draco raises an eyebrow at his friend's stupidity.

"Do you really think Dumbledore will be that supid?" He asked. Wait till he tells his parents, he'll be disowned for sure. _Oh well, it's not like they ever payed attention to me any way._ Draco thought as they saw the Hagrids hut.

They both took a deep breath as they walked up, the cold and snow wasn't effecting them, they couldn't feel it but they saw some students in cloaks and scarfs. Did they miss Christmas? No, Halloween just went. It was some time in November, but Harry didn't really care what day.

"'arry, Draco?" Hagrid asked, looking at the two students in confusion. Harry shrugged and nodded, just then, Hermione and Ron came out of the hut, looking like they had been crying. The moment they saw Harry, Ron angrily walked off, muttering something along the lines of, 'only doing it for attention, stupid mudblood,'. Harry tried not to go after his ex best friend. He needed to focus on the situation at hand.

"Follow me," Hagrid said, Hermione didn't say a word, she just trailed behind the pair. As they walked through the school, Harry could tell some people were shocked. Draco moved an inch closer to Harry, as he saw some Slytherins giving him glares. Harry tried his best not to hold Draco's hand to comfort him. He'll wait till later.

After an agonizing five minute walk, they were outside the gargoyle's gaurding Dumbledore's office. Hermione had left them to go to class, and if Harry was honest, he didn't even know why she followed them through the school.

"Acid Pops," Hagrid said, Draco and Harry looked at each other, rolling their eyes. Both thinking the same thing, how did Dumbledore expect students to not know the password when it was so obvious. Harry felt somewhat nervous as they entered the room, he even thought they might be expelled, hell, people probably thought they were- _ah, that's why everyone is so shocked,_ Harry thought, _they all thought we'd died. Oops._

"Ah, Hagrid, what do I owe this-" Dumbledore stopped talking as his eyes landed on the two missing students, who looked totally fine after spending two days in the forest. Harry gulped and took a side glance to Draco. How will they make it through this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Keep it Hidden)**

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, care to explain what happened? We've had to report this incident to the Minister, do you know how many letters parents have sent concerning the safety of the school? And Draco, your parents are extremely worried, as for you, Harry, your parents-"

"My parents what? Headmaster? They aren't here, and if they were, they'd want to know why you let two first years go into the forbidden forest, in the dark, walking about by themselves with no teacher? They'd be mad at you, not me," Harry spoke, he had never been this angry at someone before. The pain he felt after hearing about people's parents writing in, just made him remember he had none.

Draco was shocked Harry said that, Hagrid didn't know what to do and Dumbledore looked like he was going to be sick at any moment. He glared at the two students.

"I believe you both have potions to get to, off you go, now!" He said, outraged, pointing to the exit. The two scurried off, leaving the two people in the room in stunned silence.

"Hagrid, do me a favour and send Minevra here, I need to send a letter to the Minister informing him of their return," Dumbledore said, Hagrid nodded, leaving the Headmaster alone. He didn't know what to think. Everyone was getting ready to except their deaths, Hogwarts was about to be shut down for the year, and the two boys turn up completely fine. There was nothing wrong with them, so why did everything feel, not right?

"Professor, if I may-" Dumbledore stared at the painting of the previous Headmaster, with a raise eyebrow. The painting continued to talk,

"I believe the boy does have a point,"

Picking up a quil, ignoring the previous comment, the Headmaster started to write:

 _Dear Cornelius,_

 _I am glad to say that Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter have returned safely from the Forest, with no harm done to them, they're both alive and well._

 _I trust this means you won't shut down the school? Tell the Daily Prophet of the return, everything will be fine._

 _Thank you,_

 _Yours,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster_

 **(Back in the classroom)**

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, why have you arrived two days late for my class?" Snape sneered at them both. The whole class looked at the two boys, who seemed to be paler than normal, as Hermione noticed the first time she saw them. Surprisingly, Harry was the first to speak.

"We are sorry, Professor," Draco looked at Harry in surprise, they had this whole excuse planned and the first thing he says is 'we are sorry'? _Stupid Gryffindor_. Draco thought, smiling slightly. Snape sighed,

"Sit down,"

Harry tried his best to listen to the lesson, but he couldn't. He was either thinking about what happened back in the office, or why he felt so angry, or the fact that there are lots of people he could eat in this room.

Draco wasn't much better, but he could tell what Harry was feeling, he had to talk to him, before anything happens. He watched as Weasel walked over to Harry,

"Can we have some dragon snout?" Draco looked to Harry, who was about to snap at any moment.

"No, go ask someone who isn't a mudblood, clearly, they're of higher value to you," Harry sneered, making the rest of the class gasp in shock, Draco was very proud of him right now, as Ron's ears went pink, his fists clenched.

"Nobody else has any," Ron said, which was clearly a lie, Draco had some spare, Blaise had some, even Neville had some.

"Why do you so badly want to talk to me, huh? Because in your words I'm just an attention seeker, so why don't you go bother someone else?" He asked, clearly getting even more pissed off.

"I didn't say that-"

Harry laughed coldy, sending shivvers down everyone's spine, including Snape's and he thought Harry could give Voldemort a run for his money if he kept going like this.

"Oh, Weasel, how stupid do you think I am? Besides, it's not like I care about what you think anyway, so, like I kindly implied before, leave, me, alone!" He spat, knocking the cauldron, the potion already made and strutted out of the lesson, sending a wink to Draco, which no one saw but it made Draco blush all the same.

"Why can I hear a baby crying?" Blaise asked, along with the confusion of everybody else. Hermione walked up to where Ron once was, and gasped as she lifted the Gryffindor robed off the floor. There was a ginger haired baby, crying loudly on the cold floor of the dungeons. Snape growled in frustration as the whole class but Hermione were laughing at Ron.

"Hermione, take Mr Weasley to the Hospital Wing, now,"

 _Dear Dumbledore,_

 _That's_ _tremendous news, I'm glad the boys are safe. I will let the Daily Prophet know as soon as I am done writing to you. As for the school, yes, no need to worry. But this is the final warning, anything else happening to threaten the students in any way, shape or form, we will either close the school, or dispose of you as Headmaster. No hard feelings, of course, just policy rules, as you are well aware as you wrote half of them yourself._

 _Best_ _wishes,_

 _Cornelius Fudge_

 _Minister_ _of Magic_

"I can't believe it!" McGonagal stated as she re read the letter. It was breakfast the next day, and she was shocked to say the least at the amount of owls in the Great Hall. Not to mention the fact that Hermione was stuck looking after Ron, and Harry was no where to be found, she thought the school wouldn't be open much longer.

"Oh, God, Professor Dumbledore, have you seen the newspaper?"

 ** _Is Hogwarts truly safe?_**

 ** _Mister Harry Potter and Mister Draco Malfoy have returned from Hogwarts safe and sound, nobody really knows what's happened to them, only the boys themselves know. I sincerely hope nothing else happens, or else the school could be forced to shut down._**

 ** _Rita Skita_**

 ** _Daily Prophet_**

 **(Harry's POV)**

I walked back into the forest, I needed space to think. I'm almost twelve, I've been bitten by a Vampire, I'm friends with Draco Malfoy, my best friend thinks I'm an attention seeker and a Mudblood, is there any point in me staying at the school? People are scared that they'll close, but to be honest, I don't even care. It was my home, but, that part of me has died, I kind of need to grow up a bit.

"You shouldn't be wondering around on your own, boy," I took a deep sniff, smelling the air, I smelt the werewolf, damn, just my luck? Maybe I'll get bitten by him as well, lovely. (Note the sarcasm).

"Yeah, my bad, maybe I should just, you know, feed on some random?" I asked, shocked at my own confidence. Maybe I didn't care anymore. Well, only about my one true friend that's still at Hogwarts.

"Watch that tone, I happen to know who you are and what you are, how do you feel about the whole world knowing?" I rolled my eyes, trying to figure out who he even is.

"Not fair," I pouted, "How come you know who I am but I don't get to know who you are?" I complained, smiling slightly as I felt the confusion off the werewolf. His heart was beating fast, almost, I don't know, scared?

"Well, life isn't fair, kid," I laughed, the same how I did in class. I sensed the fear again and smirked.

"Don't I know it, so why are you so close to Hogwarts?" I asked, relaxing as we walked further into the forest. I didn't really care where we were going, but the wolf seemed to know, so I followed him. Who cares anyway? I'm dead.

"Death Eaters are gathering in numbers, some of us were sent to the school to see if the defenses have weakened, but it shouldn't take long to break them, three years maximum," I raised an eyebrow. Trying to pretend I knew what Death Eaters were, I continued the conversation.

"Why are you telling me this? I could be light for all you know?" He laughed, as I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are a dark creature now, Harry. I don't think you really care what happens to Dumbledore at the moment, do you?" I sighed,

"Good point I don't care about the old coot, he didn't even notice what I am, heck, none of the school did," I shook my head at their stupidity. It made it easier for me, yes. But, all the same, someone should've noticed the signs by now.

"Harry, Harry, never thought I'd say this, but, good chat," I frowned,

"Leaving already? I didn't even get your name, by the way," He chuckled lightly.

"Yes, things to do, my dear friend. The name's Fenrir Greyback,"

 ** _Authors Note_** ** _Thank you so much @PerdidoKitsune for leaving a review! Means a lot! Here's the second chapter for you, hope you liked it just as much as the first! Oh, and thanks for the follow!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

 **Draco's** **POV**

"Minister? What are you doing here?" I stared along with everyone else in the Great Hall, watching as the Minister of Magic walked up to the teacher's table. Harry was still missing, but, I knew he was still in Hogwarts, maybe even in the forbidden forest, I don't think anything actually scares him now. I just hope he's safe.

"Bet you ten Galleons they'll close the school," Blaise whispered to Pansy, I tried not to snort at them when they did a handshake. They can't be joking at a time like this, I don't want to have to go back to my parents. I hate them. With a passion. Why do I pretend I'm such a suck up to my Dad? It's all part of the act, I can't go round saying I hate every single one of my family, can I? I have a reputation to live up to.

"Headmaster," We heard. The whole room was silent, everyone could feel the tension between the two men, both glaring each other down, daring one to speak first. I watched as Fudge looked to the Gryffindor table and I raised an eyebrow as he smirked when he saw an empty seat. I shook my head, anyone would think Fudge wanted the school to not stay open.

"I notice Harry Potter isn't here, do I need to remind you-" The doors to the Hall opened and I felt the tension as Harry walked in, with a mischievous smile on his face. _Thank God, he's fine._ I couldn't help but smile, seeing Harry in such a good mood it made me happy. Dumblefuck and Fudge both turned to face Harry, shocked at his sudden entrance.

"Draco, did you get the potions homework?" Harry shouted, making eye contact whilst walking backwards to the Gryffindor table. If only he could sit with the Slytherins. I rolled my eyes, grinning,

"Yes, you idiot, it's chapter 4 in the book!" I shouted back much to the confusion of the rest of the school. As Harry missed the day, he asked me to collect any homework worth caring about to him, so when Snape assigned a small piece of homework I made sure Harry would get his.

"Thanks, Dray!" He replied, I tried not to blush at the nickname he just called me, as he sat in his seat next to Neville. The only nickname I was ever fine with, was 'Drake' and Blaise started that. Speaking of, I looked next to me to find my best friend staring at me in complete shock.

"Harry, meet me in my office after dinner!" I glared at the Headmaster, who was clearly trying not to show his anger to the minister. Harry didn't reply, everyone was focused on the Headmaster, but I did see him mutter a spell into the cup he was drinking out of, Harry looked up and we made eye contact, he simply smirked and winked at me, before drinking...

"Shit!" I cursed loudly, getting up from my bench, causing the whole the whole school to stare at me. I kept my head to the floor, running out of the Hall before I lost control. Why did Harry think it was a good idea to drink blood at the table? Is he honestly that mad?! I'm lucky nobody saw my eyes change as the Vampire in me smelt the human blood. Which surprised me even more, how had Harry managed to get his hands on a human to kill? I would've thought he would choose animal blood, but, no! God, stupid Gryffindor. I don't even know where I'm going, but I bump into something, was it a wall? I looked up and my eyes widened.

"Father?"

 **(Harry's POV, before Draco runs off)**

I loved how everyone was surprised I was talking to Draco, but I didn't focus on that. On my way back, I took a tour of the castle and guess what I found? The Room of Requirement. It must've read my thoughts because it was freaking heaven for a vampire. That's when I learnt the spell for turning pumpkin juice into human blood.

When I made eye contact with Draco, I smirked, I knew he could smell the blood. I tried not to laugh when he ran out of the Hall, everyone forgot the minister was here and the Slytherin broke out into whispers, I heard Blaise say,

"What's wrong with Drake? And since when was he friends with his enemy?" I heard a giggle in a reply,

"Did you see him blush when Harry called him 'Dray'? I mean, why didn't we think of that nickname? And we are his best friends, what happened to not liking his name being shortened and another-"

"Shut up, Pans, you're giving me a headache," I think Theo said that. Daphney Greengrass laughed at his comment and nodded in agreement. I shrugged, their conversation seemed boring. I smelt the air as I drank, something didn't seem right, someone was very, very afraid. What was going on?

"Mr Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked, her face matching my confusion as I watched him walk up to the Minister, Draco stayed back, not looking at anyone. Was he scared of his Father? Draco's Father nodded in acknowledgement, but focused his attention back to Fudge.

"Still haven't shut the place down?" he asked and I opened my mouth in shock. A few people gasped, unclear on what was going on anymore. Draco looked around, fear clearly in his eyes. This, confused me. I thought he loved his life as a spoilt pureblood. He made eye contact with me for a split second, my heart broke, Draco had a tear in his eye.

"No, Lucius," Fudge says, breaking my train of thoughts, and Draco went back to looking to the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Can we take this else where? I do not need this in front of the children," Dumbledore speaks for the first time in a while. My eyes narrowed, I hate him. Its official. Maybe there's a way to contact the Dark Lord, I could-

"Mr Potter!" I blinked. Huh? I looked up and I heard a few of Draco's friends trying not to laugh at me. I saw a stern look in Dumbledore's eyes and I rolled my eyes, standing up. I noticed Draco and his Father were gone, along with a few other teachers. I sighed and made my way to the office. This, was going to be interesting.

 **A/N- felt like updating, but Im not proud of this chapter, oh well. It was more of a filler. Hopefully the next one makes more sense. Who wants me to skip first year and go straight to when he gets his inheritance? Meh. I seriously don't know how this story will work out lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- This isn't a chapter!** **So, lets clear this up. Lucius doesn't get to close the school. Dumbledore is still Headmaster, but because he expelled Harry, people are skeptical about him. Hermione and Ron are dating, they didn't care about Harry. Neville is more confident and he is friends with the Slytherins which makes him traitor of the Gryffindors, they hate him. Ginny died in the Chamber of Secrets, but Neville was smart enough to destroy Tom Riddle and the memory. It broke the Weasley family, (apart from Fred and George who knew their plans for Ginny and Harry) and the Weasley family are worse than ever.**

 **Now** **, Draco Malfoy has been missing since the day Harry got expelled, no one knows where he is, not even his parents. He has been missing for three years and coincidentally, so has Harry.**

 **Harry** **is now 15 and has thought out a plan to fight with the dark. In his eyes, and his memories (which broke through the Obliviate charm), Dumbledore was the one who killed his parents, not Voldemort. He returns to the Wizarding world with Draco, as they both went through their Inheritance early.**

 **Harry** **gets a chance to be who he really is with his best friend ( _ouch, Draco in the friend zone, sorry bud)_. Chapter 5 is going to be based in third year. I hope this isn't too complicated? If it is, feel free to ask any questions. Im just speeding the plot up a bit.**

 **Thanks** **for the review @** **geekymom, it helped me make my decision :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Returned from the Dead)**

"Harry, wake up you moron!" Draco shouted in their appartment in muggle London. He heard Harry groan, before a mumble reply of,

"5 more minutes," Draco rolled his eyes and started running the cold water tap, placing a bucket in the middle of the sink. If they wanted to be at Gringotts on time, they had to leave, now. If throwing freezing cold water over his crush was the way to do it, he'd make sure it was done properly. Draco turned off the water, and went straight to Harry's room. Trying to distract himself from how peaceful Harry looked, he poured the contents of the bucket all over Harry and tried not to laugh at the girlish scream.

"Draco!" He complained, shivering. He was having a lovely dream before Draco decided to ruin it. _Ergh, I'm going to be in a bad mood all day now._ Harry thought, glaring at Draco.

It didn't take long before they both apparated outside of Gringotts, both in glamours and dark clothes, to make sure no one recognised them. They had gotten letters, sometimes furious, sometimes pleadings of coming back, or hoping they weren't dead. Harry, had no letters from Ron or Hermione, the only people who sent him letters were the Twins, Neville and some of the Slytherins, which surprised him. Not so surpising was Pansy sending him a letter of 'If you've killed my best friend I will haunt you from the grave when I'm dead, you bitch,'. Draco had laughed at Harry's reaction, which was pure terror.

"May we speak to Mr Ragnok?" Harry asked the Head Goblin, not lifting up his hood as he saw some of the students there, not wanting to bring attention to themselves. The Head Goblin raised an eyebrow and focused on the two boys in front of him, as if in realisation, the Goblin shook his head,

"No, you will speak with me in my private office, Griphook, take over will you?" He spoke, and Griphook nodded and moved. Harry and Draco followed the Goblin though to one of the rooms near the back of Gringotts. As they sat down, they felt safe and brought the hoods down. The Goblin nodded.

"I thought as much. You needn't have hidden, either of you,"

"It was necessary," Harry said simply. The Goblin frowned. Draco didn't know whether to be afraid of the goblin, or Harry at this moment in time. Nobody should interrupt Goblins, they are proud creatures, didn't anyone tell Harry that?

"As I was saying, we'll do your Inheritance first, Mr Potter," Harry nodded, as he did what was needed to be done and tried to ignore the pain in his hand after slicing it open, even though he was a Vampire, it still hurt when he gets injured. The injury just disappears after a while. A piece of parchment flew in front of him.

 **Real name: Harrius Scorpius Potter**

 **(Harry James Potter placed by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Mother: Lily Potter (nee Evans) (Dead)**

 **Father: James Potter (dead)**

 **Creature: Vampire**

 **Godmother: Augusta Longbottom, Minevera McGonagall**

 **Godfathers: Sirius Black, Severus Snape**

 **Godbrother: Neville Longbottom**

 **Magical Core: 90% blocked (by Albus Dumbledore, Level: Golden (Emrys)**

 **Forced Glamour**

 **Lord to; Potter, Black, Slytherin (By conquest), Gryffindor (by blood)**

 **Heir to; Black, Potter**

 **Blocked- Parcelmagic- 100%**

 **Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore**

 **Hate to Slytherins**

 **Illegal marriage contract to Ginevera Weasley (vanished as he/she died) (signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)**

 **Mate: Unknown**

 **Notes: Money stolen out of Potter vault, Obliviated (90% break through)** , **Obliviated at age six 0% breakthrough.**

"How is the mate unknown?" Draco asked, reading over Harry's shoulder. Harry, or 'Harrius', raised an eyebrow at his best friend, why did Draco care?! _He made it clear that he didn't like me!_ Harrius thought.

"That is a good question, Mr Malfoy, but lets just move on to yours for now, Harrius has a lot to take in," Greatful to the Goblin, Draco stopped asking questions and went through the same process. As Draco read his, he wasn't that surprised.

 **Name: Draconius Lucius Malfoy**

 **Mother: Narcissa Malfoy**

 **Father: Lucius Malfoy**

 **Creature Inheritance: Vampire**

 **Godmother: Bellatrix Lestrange**

 **Godfather: Fernir Greyback**

 **Heir to Malfoy's**

 **Mate: Male, Dark hair, 15**

 **Other notes: Obliviated aged six, obliviated aged ten (0% breakthrough)**

 _Well, how long will it take for Potter to figure out we are mates?_ Draco thought, unknowingly smiling at the parchment in front of him.

 **(Hogwarts)**

"Nev, what happened with you and Ron?" Blaise asked, seeing that Neville was clearly pissed off, he has never sat on their table before, even though they all wanted him to. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Theo gave a curious look as Neville stabbed his chicken, they also noticed him glaring at Ron from the other side of the room. Slamming the folk down, he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"He said that Harry was as good as dead and that was enough for me to punch him in the face," He said, shocking the group of friends. They knew he thought Harry and Draco were still alive, everyone else had given up hope. Theo joked one day that he thought Nev should've been placed in Hufflepuff, for his loyalty for his friend. Blaise sighed,

"Did you get caught? We can't have you suspended," He replied, the rest agreeing. Since they called a truce the day both friends went missing, Neville found his bearing, wanting to stick up for them if anyone said anything wrong, which has landed him a couple detentions from Snape.

"No, I'm not that stupid, I made sure nobody was around," Neville smirked. Just then, a fourth year came running in with two of his friends,

"We just saw Draco Malfoy!" He said, in between breaths, everyone went silent, stopping their conversations. Blaise stood up first,

"Where?" He asked, slamming a hand on the table. The Hufflepuff looked confused for a moment, most likely the fact that a Slytherin was speaking to him. The boy in question sighed,

"Come here with us, I don't want people searching, I forgot we were in the Great Hall," He said, with that, he lead his group of friends outside the Hall, Blaise and Neville quickly followed. Nothing was said, as they walked through the castle. Everyone knew where they were going, the Room of Requirement. All six boys didn't believe in Dumbledore, in fact, they all hated him. Thats why when Cedric realised he'd been louder than necessary, he had cursed under his breath.

 _We need somewhere we can hide._

 _We need somewhere we can hide._

 _We need somewhere we can hide._

They ran into the room, making sure the door was shut. Cedric spoke first.

"Sorry, I realise I shouldn't have told the whole school," Blaise rolled his eyes but let his friend continue. "Me, Adam and Samuel were at Gringotts when two guys walked in, hoods up, heading straight to the Head Goblin," Cedric swallowed, taking a breath. Neville sucked in a breath, had he been right all along?! _Ha! In your face Weasel!_ Neville thought, grinning.

"I saw Draco's blonde hair, I didn't recognise the dude next to him, but it's got to be Potter, hasn't it? Like, Draco went missing the _same_ day, it can't be a coincidence!" Cedric finished. The group were silent for a minute, until Neville said,

"Who can apparate?"

"You can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts, have you even read Hogwarts: A history?" Adam deadpanned. Speaking for the first time. Neville rolled his eyes.

"Okay, maybe not, stupid question on my part, but there is a secret passage way to Honeydukes, from there, we can apparate," Neville said. Blaise looked at his best friend,

"Since when did you get smart?"

"But what's the point?" Samuel asked, flapping his hands about, "If we search for Draco and Harry, we all have traces on, Dumbles will find us easily, finding them _both_ in the process. If they want to stay hidden, they will stay hidden. We might as well start a rebellion against Dumbles, he'll do everything he can to stop them coming back to Hogwarts, why don't we make him so stressed he doesn't think about them?"

"Samuel, this is why I love you," Adam grinned, while the others burst out laughing. Everyone thought it was a good idea, imagine all four houses working together? To be pranksters. To rebel. It would tear the school down, the school was on it's final warning.

"What shall we name the group?" Blaise asked. "We can't have a shite name, it has to be out of this world!" He said, smirking, trying to hide how excited he actually was about the whole thing.

"How about, 'The Rebels'?" Adam asked, and the group turned to look at him as if he was stupid. "Alright, jheeze, only a suggestion," Adam mumbled, putting his hands up in surrender. Samuel rolled his eyes.

"Dragon's nest?" Blaise said, after a while. Samuel and Adam pulled a face of disgust. Blaise rolled his eyes, taking that as a big fat, 'no'.

"The Brotherhood?" Neville suggested, and for the first time, the whole group smiled and patted Neville on the back,

"Nice one, bro," Cedric said, grinning. The school won't know what hit them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- wow, im so glad so many of you like this story, I really didn't think it would go anywhere tbh! The reviews made my day!** **Probably the shortest chapter I've done**

 **Chapter** **6 (The Brotherhood)**

"Do you know why I have called you five in here?" Professor Dumbledore asked, glaring at the five students in front of him. One Slytherin, one Gryffindor, two Hufflepuff's and a Ravenclaw. He didn't know how they all knew each other, but, he was concerned for the whereabouts of Draco Malfoy, and he knew this group knew.

"No idea, Sir," Neville said, trying not to smirk. They were getting ready for phase one of the plan against Dumbles. They named it Operation Dumble-Tumbles. Samuel was the one who came up with the name and he was very, very proud of himself. Blaise smirked as Dumbledore sighed. Snape was in the office as well as Professor McGonagall.

"Do you know where Draco Malfoy is?" Professor Snape asked. Cedric tried not to laugh at Dumbledore's attempt to read his thoughts, as he replied,

"No, I thought it was him, it was someone else and Headmaster, I'm pretty sure it is illegal to use Legilimency on students," Snape and Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbeldore, shocked that he would do such a thing at a time like this. Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud bang from the Fireplace, with a cry of,

"Dray don't be so stupid, get off me!" Neville grinned and ran over to see two boys getting up off the floor, rubbing the dirt off their clothes.

"You're the one who tripped me over," Draco retorted. Harrius was bombarded with a hug from Neville, who was so happy to see his family again. All those detentions were worth it.

"Hey, Nev, you alright?" Harrius asked, concerned, seeing them all in the office, made him realised he did miss this place, only by a tiny amount. Draco nodded to the group, not really sure why they were all there in the first place.

"Who are you?" Cedric asked to Harrius, who smirked and winked in a reply. Cedrics eyes widened as he realised, Harry Potter was still alive. He looked nothing like he did three years ago. He's changed his hair style for starters, shaved at the sides, dark blue at the top. He also looked a lot more built up, and he was definitely not the same small boy from the first year. He actually looked, good.

Just then, Professor McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore walked in, shocked to see Draco Malfoy, looking fine and well. With a friend, they had never seen him before, _I wonder which family he comes from,_ all three thought.

"Headmaster, I'd like to introduce you to Harrius Scorpius Dragomire," Draco says, loving Harry's new name, which was thought out through great consideration at Gringotts. The Goblins helped Harrius change his last name, so the teachers couldn't link it back to 'Potter'. Harrius couldn't enrol to the school as his old name anyway. Dumbledore had heard the first name before, but not for a very long time, and it couldn't be the same person, because Harry was presumed dead. _Maybe this boy could be my new saviour._ Dumbledore thought, smirking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, what year are you in?"

"I'm in third year, is it okay if I'm sorted this late in the year, it is October?" Harrius asked, putting his acting skills to the test. He couldn't believe Dumblefuck fell for it, like, how stupid can you get? _Harrius Dragomire, has a nice ring to it, I'm definitely closer to Draco now, thats one step in the right direction._ Harrius thought, as Dumblefuck grinned, nodding.

"Of course, my boy! Minerva, could you get the sorting hat please?" Minerva rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. She couldn't help but think she's seen the boy before, but she couldn't think where.

"Alistair, could you please sort this new student?" She asked the Hat, who frowned, if hats could frown.

"Ah, Professor, the times we live in are as light as can be, but darkness will come,"

"What does that mean?" She asked, confused. That didn't sound good, but Alastair didn't reply as she walked back up to the group.

"Professor, are you ok?" Harrius asked, even though he heard what the Hat said. Maybe it's like a seer or something, he thought as she put the hat on him, not answering his question. She seemed in deep thought.

"Harrius Dragomire, you, are very smart-" Draco did a very undignified snort, and Blaise laughed at his former best friend. Harrius gave Draco the evils, _Why do I like him so much, if he wasn't a Vampire I'd kill him on the spot- and if I didn't love him so much I'd feed off-_

"Ah, this is interesting, Harrius, you will do some great things in this world. I can see you in all four houses, but the best suiting you would be Slytherin!"

"'The Brotherhood, seriously guys?" Harrius asked the group. They were back in the RoR and Samuel called the first meeting. If you hadn't figured out by now, he was the one in Ravenclaw. Adam brought his hands to his heart, pretending to be offended,

"Uh! That name took time and great consider-"

"Adam it only took like five-"

"Shut up Samuel, it's not all about you!"

"Guys! You're arguing like an old married couple, shut up the pair of you!" Neville shouted, which made the two boys stop fighting, with Adam blushing with embarrassment. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why were you all in the office anyway?"

"Cedric saw you and Harrius in Gringotts, he told the whole school," Neville explained, trying not to laugh at the horrified look Draco just gave to Cedric.

"What were you thinking dude? If my Father finds out I'm back-"

"Dray, your Father can't control you anymore, you will be fine!" Harrius interrupted, already knowing the train of thought as he patted Draco's shoulder, reassuring him that everything was going to be fine. Blaise smirked,

"What's going on between you two?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively. He knew 'Harrius' was Harry, it was basically common sense, the last time they all saw the pair, Harry called Draco 'Dray', so, it was pretty obvious.

Harrius blushed, moving away from Draco, _I told myself I didn't like Dray, why am I blushing?!_ He thought, cursing under his breath. The group was silent for a minute, until Adam shouted, realising they've just wasted five minutes of their plan already,

"Operation Dumble-Tumbles!"

" _What?!_ "


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - no drama in this chapter, just wanted it to be as normal as it gets for two Vampires, I'm saving all the excitement for the next chapter...** **Enjoy**

 **Chapter** **8 (Pranks and Romance)**

 **Harrius** **POV**

"Agh!" I screamed in annoyance when there was a knock on the door. I tried to get out of bed quickly, but failed when I fell to the floor, tangled in my duvet covers. Sighing, I run over and open the door, forgetting I'm still in my pyjamas.

"Here is your timetable," Snape said, handing it to me. I'll never forget I almost shat myself being interrupted with my dream about Draco, to only be woken up by the probably scariest Professor in the school. Don't tell anyone I said that.

It was the next day and I honestly, was excited. I could say anything, do anything, without worrying about being a Vampire (well, for the moment), and without being 'The Boy Who Lived'. Just a normal day at Hogwarts.

"Thanks, Sir!" I said happily, Snape raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he walked away. I looked at the timetable; Transfiguration, Charms, break, DADA, lunch, free. Seemed alright. Only one class with the Gryffindors and thats Transfiguration. In five minutes. Shit.

"Guess I'll have to skip breakfast," I mumbled to myself, wondering why Draco let me sleep in, why didn't he wake me up for Christ sake?! I got changed quickly and ran to McGonagall's classroom, arriving two minutes late. I'm seriously going to kill Dray, I didn't even have time to fix my hair!

"Ah, Harrius Dragomire, how good of you to join us!" She said as I ran up to the front of the room, slightly out of breath. I heard a few people snickering, looking around, I saw Blaise sitting with Dray, both trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes, feeling slightly jealous. No, wait, scratch that, I'm not jealous. Nope, he's my best friend. Nothing more.

"Sorry Miss, slept through my alarm," I said. She raised her eyebrows, she probably thought I'd come up with a better excuse than that, but seriously, I was asleep like ten minutes ago.

"Your partner is Theodore Nott," She says, pointing to a boy near the back, sitting near Neville and Seamus. I nodded and walked over, all a bit dazed by the whole thing. Neville chuckled when he saw me, I glared at him as I sat down, whilst giving Theo a nod.

"Alright there, Harrius?" Nev asked, if I find out he had anything to do with this, I'll kill The Brotherhood if it's the last thing I do.

"No, no thanks to Draco," I said louldy enough for him to hear, I'm staring holes into the back of his gorgeous blonde hair, making sure he knows I will get him back.

"What did he do?" Theo asked, confused.

"Harrius, you should know your hair is urm, well, pink," Pansy said from the table in front of me. My eyes widened.

"WHAT!" I shouted, forgetting where I was. Draco and Blaise burst out with laughter, I tried to ignore them as I grabbed mirror from Daphney Greengrass, not asking if I could borrow it. Why on Earth does she carry a mirror around anyway?

Pansy was right, instead of dark blue, it was florescent pink. I brought my fingers through some pieces of hair, that were out of place, before giving the mirror back to Daphney.

"Thanks, Daph," I said, surpising her. I shrugged and turned back to Neville and Theo.

"Who wants to help me with revenge?"

"Harrius Scorpius Dragomire!" I smirked when I heard Dray shout my name. Ignoring him, I continued to eat my bacon. Neville, Theo and I thought of a well devised revenge plan, and let me tell you, it was the best one yet. I could tell everyone was looking at either me or Dray, we were in lunch so it was kind of hard for everybody to ignore us. As for my pink hair, I'm proud to say I'm kind of rocking it, that and the ladies of our year, complimenting me.

"Your middle name is Scorpius?" Cedric asked, nicking a bit of my food as he sat down. I nodded. Our group had this time together, un thought out by the teachers, even in different breaks every one of us had a free/or lunch.

"Harrius, why the fuck did you send Weasel a Valentine's day card in my name? It's not even February!" Draco sneered, sitting down in an empty seat next to Samuel. Cedric, Adam, Neville, Theo and I burst out laughing.

"Don't you want to give your undenying love to Ronald? I'm sure his girlfriend wouldn't mind," I said, smirking, knowing full well Hermione is having an argument with Ron outside the Hall at this very moment.

"I don't have 'undenying love' for Ronald!" Draco said furiously. I bet he's regretting messing with me now, making me late for my first day. I saw Blaise raise an eyebrow,

"So who do you love?"

"Yeah, Drake! There must be someone you fancy in the school, otherwise you wouldn't have come back," Pansy added, a few other people agreeing with her. He blushed, I swear, that's the first time he's gone that red in a long time. Did that mean he liked someone? Was it Blaise?

"I'm going to... go," He says, running out of the Hall. I frowned in confusion.

"Aren't you going after him?" Samuel asked and I looked up to him in shock.

"W-well, I-" Damn, why am I stuttering?

"Go on, Harrius, we all know you like him," Blaise said making me rub my forehead.

"I- well, I wouldn't know how to find him," I said feebly. Pansy rolled her eyes,

"Yes you will, go!"

I reluctantly walked out of the Hall, not knowing which way to go. Think, you've known Dray for four years, where would he go?

And to think everyone knows I like him, was it really that obvious? I don't have a chance, I really don't. I was in denial for a long time, about liking him. Mainly because I'm not good enough for him, I don't even know if he even likes guys. He never told me who he fancied in truth or dare, he'd always forfeit.

"Harrius?" I blinked, oh, I'm in the Astronomy tower, wait, I actually found Draco? Must be luck, or something.

"Hi," I said, walking over to the edge, looking out across the lake. Who cares that this place is out of bounds, I'm a Dragomire, we can get away with anything.

"How'd you find me?" He asked, I tensed as he stood next to me, I sighed,

"I have no idea, I just... did,"

"I don't fancy anyone, you know," Dray says. He might as well have taken a dagger and stabbed my heart, twice, then laughed afterwards.

"Oh"

"You okay, Haz?" Sometimes he'd call me that nickname, whenever he knew something was wrong. In the back of my mind, I know he does it when he tries to show he cares, but right now, he is just doing what a normal _friend_ does. And I'm going to reply how I normally would, to a _friend_.

"Fine,"

"Harrius, look at me-"

"You know what, Draco? I have a lesson to get to,"

"It's free's this afternoon, Harrius, HARRIUS!"

I continued to walk, before I ran to the Quidditch pitch. I don't know, I just felt like flying. I never got to play my first match, it was going to be against Slytherin. I wonder who won that game?

I took Harry's old Nimbus 2001, surprised it was still in the Broomstick cupboard. Nobody was around, I could just, be my self. I put my right foot down and kicked off, zooming out into the air. God, that felt good. If only I had a snitch, but nevermind. I flew to one end of the pitch, up high in the middle of the goal posts. I then zoomed down to the ground, getting closer and closer, imagining what it would be like if I just crashed, or died. How much easier it would be. I then balanced out, about two feet off the ground. Nothing like having adrenaline flowing through you at speed.

I picked the pace up, heading to the other goal posts, changing direction every now and then. As I got to them, I did a backwards flip with the broom, not caring if I would fail. Luckily, I didn't fall. I don't even know how long I've been here for, but I frowned when I heard some clapping from the distance. As I got closer, I held my breath.

It was the Weasley twins.

I got off my broom and walked towards them. I kind off missed the two, I don't know why.

"That was awesome!" Fred said, staring at me. I smiled,

"Thanks, it really wasn't that great," I started to say, but never finished my sentence as they both linked arms, I have no idea where they were taking me, but I didn't care. Anything to distract me from Dra...

"Professor McGonagall!" They shouted at the same time, interrupting where ever she was going. We were near the Hall, or there abouts. A few people looked at us, weirdly.

"Yes?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

"Don't listen to them, you go ahead with whatever you were doing-"

"Shut up, Harrius!" They said together. I rolled my eyes, okay, maybe I didn't miss them. Not at all.

"He should totally be on a Quidditch team," One of them said.

"What? Why are you helping him? He is a Slytherin?" She asked, more confused than ever. I'm not surprised, even I'm confused. I really shouldn't have time for this.

"We don't care! You should've seen him! He did a backwards flip on the broom 50 feet into the air-"

"And, he went from the goal posts, all the way to the ground in the matter of seconds, stopping just as he got to the ground!"

"He's a natural!" They said, finishing of the story together. Great, they were making a scene now, I'd just like to have a normal day, is that too much to ask for? McGonagall's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Quidditch trials have been and gone, unless you want to talk to Professor Snape-"

"You called?"

"Snape! You've got to let Harrius try out for your team! He's amaaazing," George drawled out, Snape's eyerbows raised, for the second time I'd seen him today. He then grinned,

"Well, okay then, Harrius against you two for the snitch, if you think he's that good, and don't go easy on him, be ready in ten minutes,"

"But Professor Snape! Don't you have a lesson to get to?" McGonagall asked, outraged. Snape shrugged,

"Not anymore. Third years who are in my class, the lesson is now out on the Quidditch pitch, off you go, now!" He shouted. Am I dreaming?!

I kicked off my broom again, joining the Weasley twins. Apparently, they are beaters. Snape let go of the snitch a few minutes ago, I went over to one of the goal posts away from the twins, searching for the snitch. It'd be embarrassing if they found it before I did. Why did Snape let me try out? Is their team really that bad?

I didn't see Draco when the class headed out to the stands. But it's fine I guess.

Suddenly, I saw a glint of gold in the corner of my eye, near one of the teachers stand and I flew off, I don't think the twins saw, so I have an advantage. I got closer, putting my hand out, just then it decided to drop down to the ground. Cursing, I made sure both hands were on my broom as I bolted down to the floor,

"Harrius, watch out!" I heard a shout as the snitch was only about five feet from the ground. I balanced and then, decided to stand up on my broom, the snitch was so close. Where are the twins? Oh well. I shuffled an inch closer, I stretched my hand out an inch closer to the snitch-

I caught it! I jumped back down to my broom and then slowly got to the ground. There, I saw the twins were close behind me, but they were grinning.

"That was quite something, Harrius. Have you trained before? At your old school?" Professor Snape asked. I sighed, and shook my head.

"No, when the Weasley's saw me flying, that was the first time I'd been on a broom," I said, his mouth opened in shock.

"Well, We needed a seeker, training starts Wednesday at five," He said. I couldn't help but be happy. Maybe, just maybe, I could have a normal life. Maybe, I didn't need to go dark, or join the Dark Lord. I could just, live.

 **A/N- Hi, me again! Before any of you ask any questions, I kind of wanted Snape to be good in my story. I don't know, it just seems like he gets a lot of hate.** **Don't forget, he is Harrius's Godfather :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (The Truth Will Out)**

 **Harrius's** **Pov**

"Yo, dude! Congrats!" Cedric says at dinner, I grinned at him,

"Thanks, bro!" I replied, slightly upset he can't sit at the Slytherin table all the time. I walked over to my table, noticing there was a seat saved for me next to Pansy and Theo. I sat down and filled up my plate with food. It has definitely, been a long day.

"Harrius, have you seen Draco?" I frowned, Daphney looked really worried.

"No, why? Last I saw him was when we had an argument," I said quietly. I guess that's the only thing you could call it. She sighed,

"Alright, thanks, I'm just worried about him. His Father will have found out, you know," She replied. Of course he would.

"You don't think something bad has happened to him, do you?" I asked, my voice shaking. I'd never forgive myself if Draco was in danger because of me. She had a tear in her eye and nodded.

I don't need food. I need to find Draco.

 **Draco's pov (When Harrius ignores him)**

I couldn't believe it. I screwed things up, again! Kicking the wall, I sighed. I'll never forget how hurt he looked. The pain in his eyes.

"Ah, Draco, glad to see you live and well," I froze. Is that, my Godfather?

"How did you get in here?" I asked, confused. Shouldn't there be like, wards or something? Death Eaters can't just walk in and out of the castle like there's no tomorrow.

"I warned young Harry three years ago, maybe that's another thing he's hiding from you," He spoke, smirking. I blinked once. Then again. Then a third time. Harrius has spoken to Fenrir Greyback?! When? Where? What did he mean, 'another thing'?

"What do you mean, 'another thing'?"

"Come home, your family are extremely worried for you," He said. I can't trust him. I can't trust my family. The only person I trust is Harrius. Well, I used to.

"No, I don't want to-"

"Tough shit,"

I felt a sick feeling and then, it went away again in a moment. We apparated. Inside Hogwarts. What the-

"Draco darling! You're okay!" My Mother ran up and hugged me. I didn't hug back. Why would I? They've hated me all their lives. Lucius came up as well, I guessed I was back in Malfoy Manor. He grabbed one of my hands and held it softly. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I've never been shown affection?

"Son, I'm glad you're safe,"

"You can drop the act, why am I here?" I asked, letting go of my Father's hand. For a second, I saw hurt in his eyes. What on Earth is going on?

"Draco, my child, you may need to sit down," Mother says, taking me into the dining room. I was too shocked to do anything. I guess I know how Harrius felt when he saw me being attacked by Florenze. (The Vampire that turned us both, that's his name).

"Draco?" I heard, I blinked, looking up, there was the Dark Lord, he looked what, sixteen? I thought he was older than that, the way Father used to describe him, he was snake like, but there's no snake body here.

"Am I in a fucking dream!?" I asked out loud, he chuckled.

"No, you aren't. Everything you know, is everything Dumbledore wanted you to believe, before we give you back your memories Draco, know this, it had to be done and we are very, very sorry for separating you from your mate,"

"I'm confused, who's my mate?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he got his wand out and walked up to me to touch my forehead, whispering a spell. I fell to the floor and blacked out.

 _"Draco, darling! Harrius is here!" a three year old Draco ran down the stairs as fast as he could_.

 _"Haz is here?" He asked holding hands with his Mother as they walked through to their sitting room. She chuckled as she saw Severus Snape holding hands with Harrius, waiting for Draco. As soon as Harrius saw his friend, he let go of Severus and ran up to Draco, hugging him tightly._

 _"Hey Dray!" He said, as Draco hugged back._

 _"Hey Hazzer, want to play?" Draco asked, speaking as best as he could. Harrius nodded, grinning as they both sat down together to play with their toys._

 ** _(Six years old)_**

 _"Draco, I know you don't want this to happen, but it has to if we want Harrius to be safe," Narcissa told her son Draco, who was crying, holding hands with his mate, Harrius, who had tears in his eyes, not quite crying. Not yet._

 _"But, he's my mate! You can't take him away from me, I won't let you!" He shouted, in between his tears. Harrius put an arm round Draco in a supportive way, trying to protect him._

 _"I'll be fine with the Dursley's, you don't need to worry about me," Harrius said bravely, Draco wiped a tear from his eyes._

 _"Hazzer, don't forget me," He said, sniffing._

 _"I would never forget you Dray!"_

 ** _(Ten years old)_**

 _"This has to be done, Draco!"_

 _"But why? I love you both, I can't imagine hating either of you!" Draco said, they were in the dining room with the Tom, who was need to cast the Obliviate charm. He was watching the scene sadly, imagining what it would be like to have parents who'd love him as much as Draco loved his._

 _"I know, kiddo, but it's for the best,"_

 _"We want you to be safe, and this is the only way," Lucius said to his son._

 _"Are you sure? I don't want to be a stuck up kid, everyone would hate me and us, it would give Slytherin a bad name!" Draco protested._

 _"We're sorry, just know, we love you!"_

I opened my eyes. No freaking way. Not only had I been lied to about my whole life, they accepted Harrius. They knew he was my mate. I wiped the tears that I didn't know had fallen down my cheeks until I felt salty water drop into my mouth. I was too stunned to think. Dumbledore really was the bad guy in all this. I'm going to kill him. I swear.

"Draco, say something?" My mother said, her voice breaking. But I couldn't. I collapsed to the floor, not carring where I was, I started crying. I'd never felt this much pain before. It was all coming back to me, Haz being taken to live with the Dursley's...

"Ah fucking hell!" I heard a shout. I frowned, I recognized that voice, I know I've heard it before. Blinking away the tears, I follow everyone through to the main hallway.

"Haz?" I asked, but my eyes widened, his arm was bleeding, did he apparate out of Hogwarts?! I ran up to him and crouched down, placing my hand on his bicep to try and stop the bleeding.

"Dray, I'm so s-sorry," he said, coughing up blood. Fresh tears flowed down my face and I turned to Tom, my Father and Mother.

"Please help him,"

"Oh you poor boy, you shouldn't have tried to apparate, that was your first time, wasn't it dear?" My Mother asked Haz as I pulled him closer to me, wishing there was more I could do. Haz nodded,

"Yes, I felt Dray's pain, I had to find him, I'm sorry we had an argument," He said, turning to look at me. I blushed, he knew I was in pain, how?

"It's fine, Haz, we can talk later, right now we need to fix your arm, it's splinted,"

"Draco's right, come on honey, I'll be able to fix it," Mother said, as I helped Haz up.

"Draco, can I talk to you a moment?" Tom asked, I looked longingly towards Haz, who was being taken upstairs by my Mother, Lucius following closely behind. Sighing, I nodded.

"When I first got to the Potter household, I was there to warn them of Dumbledore's plan, I wasn't there to kill them. I didn't kill them," He added, softly, regret filling his eyes.

"It was too late, they already thought I was the bad guy, I couldn't get them to leave, no matter how I tried to explain, in the end I had to go, I feared for my life the moment Dumbledore knocked on the door to their home, I didn't leave straight away, I hid. Yes, I know, nobody knows I might have been placed in Hufflepuff by the sorting Hat, just as Harrius might have been placed in Slytherin,"

I stared, flabbergasted.

"Anyway, as I hid, I watched as Dumbledore killed James, such a shame, really. I admired Lily trying to protect her Son, even though she was confused, hurt and felt betrayed beyond words. I had to step in. I couldn't just watch Dumbledore kill an honoured and respected family in cold blood, just to complete some stupid fake prophecy, just to end of _me_ ,"

I suddenly felt sorry for him, as I listened to his side of the story. He's been mislead by the whole world, nobody belives he might actually be, good. They don't want to believe it, either.

"So, I told Dumbledore to 'fuck off,' and to leave Lily and Harrius alone, but all he did was kill her, right in front of me. I had a tear in my eye, I couldn't believe it. I knew at that moment, I had to get out. But, the look on Harrius's face, I hesitated, I wanted to get him out of there before it was too late. But there was no time left, for me. Just as Dumbledore was about to send the killing curse to Harrius, I pushed his wand out and I think it hit Scorp the Hippogriff,"

"Scorp the what?" I asked, still processing all of the information. Tom chuckled lightly.

"Harrius's favorite cuddly toy, anyway, that train reaction caused the green light Harrius remembers. It also caused me to have a almost fatal injury, ever heard of someone stopping the killing curse and being alive? I had to leave, I couldn't protect Harrius when I couldn't protect myself. I should've got there early, I should've seen the way things would've turned out. I know Dumbledore planted that scar, he didn't get it from me. Harrius didn't get to talk to snakes, from me. He got that from just being himself. I regret a lot of things that day, I just hope you and Harrius can forgive me,"


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N - so, what do you think of Voldy's side of the story?_**

 **Chapter** ** _9 (Being Found Out)_**

 **Harrius's** ** _pov_**

"I didn't do anything, how is it fixed already?" Narcissa asked, confused. Shit. What do I do now? I want Dray to be here when we tell them, I don't want to have to face this by myself.

"Er, can we wait till Dray and tom get here? I'll explain everything, I promise," I asked the two. They both sighed, but nodded anyway. A few moments later, Dray came running up the stairs, with Tom, smiling. Dray had something behind his back. I raised an eyebrow.

"Harrius! Remember your favorite toy when you were with your parents?" Dray asked, sitting besides me, I frowned.

"No?"

"Well, meet Scorp the Hippogriff!" He says, handing it to me. I didn't know what to do, then, all of a sudden, it went black.

 _"Please, you have to listen to me! You need to leave right now!" Voldemort said, looking anxious himself. James stood in a protective stance in front of her, Harrius was in a cot behind them._

 _"No, if you want to kill Haz you have to kill us first!" Voldemort frowned in confusion._

 _"Why would I want to kill any of you? I'm saying you need to leave, go to Hogwarts, somewhere safe! Just save Harrius!" He says, before there was a knock on the door. James went down, and Lily stared at Voldemort, confused._

 _"Please, Lily, leave now!" Voldemort asked, but she just stood there. She then touched her heart and her eyes widened._

 _"James is d-dead!" She spoke, cracking. Voldemort hid behind the curtains, as he watched Lily go to Harrius._ _"Harrius, know that we love you! Voldy is the good guy here, trust your instincts, don't let Dumbledore use you or manipulate you into anything, not the way he did to us. I'm so sorry, Harrius, I love you!" She kissed the baby's forehead, before turning to face Dumbledore, who grinned evily at her and the child._

 _"Harrius Scorpius is such an ugly name. How about Harry James Potter?" He asked, thinking to himself. Lily sobbed, not quite sure what was going on anymore._

 _"Please, if you want to kill Harrius kill me first!"_

 _"Hmm, seems like a fair offer, okay," He says, Voldemort couldn't watch anymore. He had to do something. He stepped out of his hiding spot and stood in front of Lily,_

 _"Fuck off! Why do you want to kill an innocent family?" He asked, Dumbledore laughed codly. "Lily, what are your last words?"_

 _"Fuck you, Dumbledore!" Lily shouted, tears falling down her face._ Lily _fell to the ground, dead. Voldemort now stood in front of Harrius. He should leave now, but the look on the childs face..._

 _"To see your downfall,"_

 _"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort moved Dumbledore's wand hand out of the way, the curse hit the teddy, green light shone in the house, Voldemort stumbled across to the toy near the end of the cot. He grabbed onto it, giving a sorry look to Harrius, before apparating out of there, the best he could._ _Dumbledore_ _laughed,_

 _"Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Lived, welcome to a world of pain," He grinned, putting a blood quill in in Harrius's hand, getting a piece of parchment, he helped Harrius draw the lightening bolt scar five times before it appeared on his forehead. Satisfied, he left without a trace._

 _Not_ _more than a second later, Severus Snape came running into the room and started to cry, seeing Lily dead, so close to Harrius. After a few moments of mourning, he grabbed his Godson and apparated out of the house, and into Malfoy Manor._

 _"Lucius! Dumb- That cruel man actually did it, he killed Harrius's parents! Tom was there, I could feel it, but Lily, she's gone," His voice broke just as Cissy and Lucius got to him._

 _"We'll look after him, don't worry Severus, everything will be fine,"_

"Hazzer!" I was being shaken, I blinked and stared at Voldemort.

"T-thank you for trying to get my parents to leave," I said, stuttering. His eyes widened.

"You, you remember?"

"That my Mum said 'Fuck you, Dumbledore' as her lasts words, yes, I do. I'm going to the Ministry of Magic," I say, getting up.

"Woah, woah woah!" Cissy says, making sure I sit back down. I gulped and gave Dray a look which said 'they know'.

"Okay so before we say the whole story, what do you know of Alonso Florenze?" I asked.

 **(Nobody's POV)**

Cissy sat down on the floor, her heart breaking into a million pieces. Alonso Florenze was her first love, nobody forgets their first love. She met him before Hogwarts, he saved her. They used to write, she knew he was a Vampire, she knew he is now one of the most feared in the land, not before Fenrir.

"Yes, we know who he is, how do you know of him?" Lucius asked, sitting down next to his wife. He knew all about what Cissy went through, even though it hurt, he was going to be there for her.

"Well, we had detention in the forbidden forest-" Harrius spoke but got interrupted by a shout from Voldy.

"WHAT!"

"And then," Harrius tried to glare at Voldy for interrupting his story, but couldn't. He told them all about what happened, and to say they were shocked would be an understatement. Narcissa was furious, Lucius thought about why they hadn't noticed the signs sooner, and Tom was smiling at the fact that neither Harrius or Draco had noticed they were holding hands.

"So, if you lot don't mind, I'm going to Madam Bones,"


	10. Dumbledore's Downfall

**Chapter 10 (Dumbledore's Downfall)**

It was just a normal evening in the Ministry of Magic, as Amelia Bones wrote to Rose Hopkins explaining that you can't leave your husband due to the fact that he is an idiot. Just as she signed the letter, there was loud chatter and angry voices from downstairs.

Sighing, wishing for once that she would be able to get home to see Susan on time instead of being late home again, she walked down the stairs to find a full on duel between Harrius Dragomire and three security officers.

"Stop what you're doing, now!" Amelia said through her wand, using it as if it was a microphone. She watched curiously as Harrius lowered his wand, the guards still protecting each other. Then, there was a teenager besides Harrius, looking out of breath. Amelia's eyes widened when she realised it was Draco Malfoy.

"Haz, don't you dare just leave again, I know you're hurting but-" Draco suddenly stopped talking, realising he was indeed forming a crowd around them. He seeled his lips, not talking anymore.

"Madam Bones, please may we speak to you privately, it's urgent?" Harrius asked, to her surprise. The two guards looked at her and she nodded to Draco and Harrius to come into her office.

They walked in silent until the three of them sat down. Amelia broke the silence.

"Now, what is this about?" She asked, glancing between the two. Draco sighed loudly, slouching back in his chair. This made Amelia think, that was not a Malfoy thing to do. She then watched as Draco looked to Harrius, who had tears in his eyes and Draco placed his arm around Harrius, supporting him. It was then realised he was looking at Harrius with love. She smiled warmly at the pair.

"You don't have to be scared. Nobody can hear this conversation," she said, reassuring Harrius more than Draco.

"I have two memories I'd like you to see," He said quietly. Her eyes widened, but the penesive she had kept in her office made it's way over to them.

"Before I give it to you, I'd like to say that I am Harry Potter,"

She looked at the boy in front of her, in complete shock. Then she saw it, of course, it all made sense. Harry Potter disappears, and then, all of a sudden there's this new boy showing up, with the last name 'Dragomire'. It was too much of a coincidence, she believed what Harrius, or Harry, was saying the truth.

Harrius gave her the first memory, the one of where Draco and him were turned into vampires, he knew he'd need to give more evidence that Dumbledore is evil. He knew what to do if it came down to it. Show his life at the Dursely's. It had been... unpleasant.

He then gave her the second memory, the day his parents were murdered. He knew he had done the right thing when he saw the look on Madam Bones face.

"This is disgraceful! You don't need to show me anything more, will you mind if I use your memory of what happened that terrible night against a private court session, with Dumbledore there as well? That way, he won't be able to escape. I am so sorry this happened to you, dears!" She spoke, talking about Alonso Florenze attacking them at the end. The boys nodded, Draco held hands with Harrius, who gave him a tight squeeze before looking back to Madam Bones. This was it, all of this was finally going to be over.

 **(8 o'clock in the evening)**

"I have called this meeting today, to discuss the matter of a young Harry James Potter," Amelia started and there were whispers all around the court. She decided they may as well have more of an audience, she might need it. When she took a breath, she smiled warmly at Draco and Harrius, who were holding hands near the back of the auditorium. Dumbledore was at the very front with Professor Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy.

"He is not dead," She spoke again. There was an outcry, she could tell that Dumbledore was furious. But she didn't let anyone speak over her.

"I'd like you all to see this memory, that was giving to me from that dreadful day in October, fifteen years ago," She said.

After they all finished watching, Dumbledore was nervous. He knew he couldn't explain this, but there was a way to get out of it. There had to be. Two other judges made sure he was tied up and couldn't move, they had his wand and he was now trapped in a container, just like he had seen many before.

"Tom Riddle is no Dark Lord, he was only trying to help the Potter's that night, prehaps, the real dark lord is right in front of us," She spoke clearly and confidently. There were whispers, until someone spoke up,

"How do we know it hasn't been tampered with?" Harrius was furious to say the least, if someone else asked a stupid question like that he'd reveal what happened in the Dursley's, what ever the cost. It was only because he was holding Draco's hand so tightly that he didn't lash out there and then.

He was only thankful they had devised a plan. There was a memory charm on this whole room, when people leave the room, they will forget they were ever there, only that Dumbledore was guilty of murdering a family in cold blood. If he needed to say who he was, nobody would remember.

"I assure you, it has not. However if you do not believe me- Harrius Dragomire would you please come up here? Bring Draco if you so wish," She added. Everyone watched as two teenage boys walked down to her, both boys glaring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was in shock, how did they even get out of the castle?

"Now, I understand you'd like to say a few words? I'm sorry it has come to this," Amelia added, knowing Harrius really did not want to reveal his past life. He coughed, stroked Draco's thumb in circles, which almost had a calming effect on him. Draco stood there, doing his best to comfort his mate, trying not to blush at the smirks he was receiving from his family.

"Hi," Harrius said, wanting to slap himself, great impression he just gave the court. Draco was trying not to snort, but luck wasn't on his side as it came out, rather undignified. Harrius blushed and continued to talk.

"I know you don't want to belive that Voldy was actually the good guy. But it's true, he tried to save my parents. I remember it, I also remember being separated from my mate at the age of six," there were a few outraged gasps and angry shouts, "To make sure Dumbledore new nothing of me being taken home by Uncle Sevvy,"

"My life with the muggles was horrible. It wasn't what it was like in those books about me, you know. I'd kill to have lived in a mansion with the Queen of England, but, that didn't happen," Harrius joked, doing his best to avoid what he was about to say.

"They didn't feed me. They gave me chores, I had to cook their breakfast, lunch and dinner, I had to make sure the house was clean, but, the worst part wasn't the starvation, or the dehydration or even the a- abuse, it was the fact that my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs,"

It was silent. Nobody made a sound. Draco was beyond angry, and hurt that Harrius didn't tell him any of this. They watched as Harrius revealed them his past.

 _"Freak, wake up!" Petunia banged on the door until she heard a grunt from the boy inside. Harry sat up in his bed, pain ached all over his body, clear bruises on his face and arms. He quickly got out of his cupboard and walked into the kitchen. He only managed to burn himself once today, which was a relieve._ _"You'll be going to St Davids today, boy, don't talk to anyone, don't even try and out smart Dudders," Vernon sneered. Harry got changed into his uniform, too big as Dudley had out grown the one's from last year. As he walked into the school, he was nervous. As the teacher walked up, to him, he didn't know what to do._ _"You must be Harry, dear, come in, I'll take you to your class,"_ _He nodded and she took him in, Harry sighed when he saw his class, Dudley was in this class. "Everyone, this is Harry Potter, I hope you are all kind to him," The teacher introduced him to the class and he sat down next to a boy called William, who smiled at him. "I'm William," He says holding a hand out for Harry to shake. "I'm Harry," Harry said, shaking the young boys hand. "Don't be nervous, everyone's cool here, I'll show you around after if you want?" William asked and Harry nodded, excitedly. His first friend. "I'd like that,"_

 _When it was lunch, Dudley and his five friends chased Harry and William around the playground, with the pair ending up with bruises and scrapes over their hands and knees. William, who hadn't had a problem with Dudley before, decided he couldn't be friends with Harry and left the boy, who was struggling to get out of the dustbin. Harry couldn't cry about this, he just had to make it on time for the lesson after lunch._

 _He was suddenly out of the bin and onto the ground, Harry frowned, 'How did that happen?' he mumbled. He just closed his eyes, one moment in the bin, the next, on the ground next to them. He shook the feeling off, calling it luck as he went in ten minutes late. "Harry, dear? Why are you late? You have a banana peel in your hair?" The teacher asked, and pulled it out for him. The whole class was laughing at him, even William. "You stink!" One of Dudley's friends shouted, "You belong in the dump!" Dudley himself shouted. Harry sat next to a girl this time, seen as William switched seats. She smiled sweetly at him, she had red hair, pale skin. "I'm Lilian, just ignore them, they're bullies," She says, Harry just nodded. She'll leave him soon as well._

 _"Well, maybe you could come round some time?" Lilian asked at the end of the day. It was great, they spent most of their lessons just talking to each other, and the lessons seemed to fly by. Harry grinned, "Maybe, see you tomorrow, Lilian!" He said, Lilian grinned, "It's Lils," she said running to her parents. Harry was still smiling when he walked up to his Uncle, who grabbed him and chucked him in the back seat of the car. Dudley glared at Harry, but said nothing. They got home and Harry went straight to his cupboard and started to write in his diary. Time seemed to go quickly again and soon enough, he was making cottage pie for their evening dinner. As Harry just finished serving the last plate, he managed to stub his toe, with out screaming in pain, but unfortunately, he dropped the saucepan. Harry flinched as it landed to the ground._

 _"That's it, boy! Dudley told me about you making friends, I told you not to talk to anyone! You complete ignored me! Come with me, now!" He shouted, grabbing Harry by the arm._ _He was dragged upstairs to the Dudley's second room. "Take your shirt off! Now!" Harry did as he was told, shaking. Vernon grabbed a whip from one of the cupboards, and without warning, he slashed it across Harry's back, Harry screamed out in pain. He then got a knife, went to a part of Harry's upper back and carved the word 'freak', Harry's blood on the carpet._

 _"That'll teach you," Vernon snarled, taking Harry back to his cupboard, locking the door behind him. "You won't be getting any food tonight, or for the rest of the week, boy," Vernon said through the latch. Harry curled up in a ball in the corner, not caring the fact that there was a spider just above his head, creating a web around him. He cried himself to sleep that night._

Harrius didn't even realise he was crying until he saw everybody else in the room had tears in their eyes, apart from Dumbledore, who was smiling broadly. He planned that to happen, he wanted the muggles to make sure Harry's magic was squashed out of him.

Draco saw the look on Dumbledore's face and sneered at him, running straight to Professor Snape, wiping his eyes. Snape couldn't believe it was their fault Harrius lived like that. They could've kept him. They could've done something to prevent this.

"Sevvy, do you have the Veritaserum?" Draco asked, staying strong for Harrius. If nobody else would question the Headmaster, he certainly would. Unable to speak, Snape got the bottle and handed it to Draco, who then ran up to Dumbles.

"Take this, Headmaster!" He said, giving the bloke the whole bottle, forcing it down his throat. As soon as the rest of the people realised what Draco had just done, there were raised voices, Amelia Bones telling him to get away from the Headmaster. He ignored them all and started the questioning.

"Dumbles, why did you do all of this to Harrius and his parents?"

"The prophecy," Dumbledore choked out. Draco rolled his eyes, "And what did said prophecy say?!"

"Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must join to conquer evil, for the real Dark Lord is the Headmaster of Hogwarts,"

"This is outrageous!" One person shouted,

"Dumbledore deserves to rot in Azkaban!"

"No, he should have the Dementors Kiss!"

"Silence!" Madam Bones shouted through her wand, for the second time that evening. Draco rolled his eyes. They really should've eaten before they got here.

"Harrius, do you have any questions?"

"I've got one for Dumbledore, what O.W.L's did you get?" He asked. He wanted to see if Dumbledore was a fraud as well as a fake.

"2, Charms and Ancient Runes,"

"Impossible! How did you even get this high up in the Wizarding world?" Someone shouted to him.

"By manipulation, the use of the Obliviate charm and money, lots of money," Dumbldore says, somewhat proud.

"Who votes for Dumbledore to be sentenced a lifetime in prizon?!" Everyone's hand went up in the air. Including Amelia Bone's herself. She picked up the hammer and slammed it three times,

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are now sentenced a lifetime in Prison, you do not get to say anything, anything you say will not be taken into account, guards, if you please?"


	11. The End

**Albus Dumbledore, The Real Dark Lord?**

 **Albus Dumbledore has been sentenced a lifetime in Azkaban. There was a private trial, with Amelia Bones leading, Lucius Malfoy backing any decision made. Everyone from that room can not remember why, but they all hate the man, one person said,**

 **"That dreadful man, I can't believe what he did to the poor child,"**

 **But when I asked, "What poor child?" He simply shook his head, tears rolling down his face and walked off. I have no idea but that was the reaction I got from nearly all of the people coming out of the room.**

 **I then was surprised to see Harrius Dragomire with Draco Malfoy, their conversation was heart warming.**

 **"Dray, I can't believe you were the first to react, even I couldn't move after the memory stopped!" Harrius said.**

 **"Yeah, well I have swag, besides, someone needed to sort out the old coot," Draco Malfoy said. I was shocked to hear him quote a muggle expression, maybe the Malfoy's aren't all that bad?**

 **"Of course, but thank you! It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you!" Haz replied, hugging Draco. (Now, Draco was bright red, but he was actually smiling, which was a beautiful sight to see)**

 **"Yeah, well, it's nothing really," They both laughed, held hands and apparated on the spot. Which was the second surprise, who knew a third year could apparate?**

 **I'm getting off track. Who will be Head of Hogwarts? What will happen to Tom Riddle, did he ever kill anyone or was it Dumbledore playing the blame game?**

 **Too many questions, no answers.**

 **Rita Skita**

 **Daily Prophet**

"Well, that's changed everything," Neville said after finishing reading the paper. The Brotherhood agreed. Adam smirked,

"Harrius and Draco kissing in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Adam sang in the top of his voice at Breakfast, causing every table to stare at the group, confused. Only the muggle-borns knew what Adam was singing, and they all burst out laughing, well, all apart from Hermione Granger.

"First comes love," Adam continued,

"Then comes marriage!"

"Adam, shut up, you're doing my head in!" Samuel complained, but Adam ignored him,

"Then comes a baby in a golden carriage!"

Over at the teachers table, they were having their own conversation about the article.

"What do we do now?" Professor Flitwick asked, after they all had finished reading, Professor McGonagall spoke up,

"We need to decide who to replace the Headmaster," She says. She was happy, finally, she didn't have to put up with Dumbledore and anymore of his ridiculous views. She could be herself.

"Obviously you, Minerva," Severus Snape said, smiling at her. Pomfrey, Sprout and Flitwick all agreed.

"Then Severus, will you be the Deputy Head?" Minerva asked, shocking Snape. He nodded, smiling.

"Of course, thank you! Should we inform the school?"

She tapped on her glass tp get everyone's attention. The Brotherhood stopped talking and looked over to Professor McGonagall, who looked extremely happy. Before she could speak, however, two people just walked into the Hall, Minevera rolled her eyes at Harrius and Draco, but smiled all the same. As they sat down on the Slytherin table, she coughed again,

"Now, I'm much as confused as anyone about what happened last night," She started off with, "But, as Dumbledore is incapable of being Headmaster any longer, and on such short notice, the Professors have decided I should be Head of Hogwarts," Minerva didn't even finish speaking before everyone was clapping and cheering.

"And I'd like to introduce the new Deputy, Professor Snape!" She said and she had to cover her ears for the amount of cheers they just received. It was the beginning of a new era. One that would be remembered through History.

 **(one year later)**

"Dragomire, do I need to remind you that lateness is not appreciated- Draco! I expected better from you!" Professor Snape shouted, ignoring the confused look on the rest of the first years as Harrius and Draco came strolling in to the Great Hall half an hour late, missing the sorting completely.

"They were probably fucking, sir!" Adam shouted from the Hufflepuff table, smirking as he watched the two Slytherins take their seats at the table.

"Adam Brown, 10 points from Hufflepuff! You know not to use such language around the first years! Detention for the rest of the month!" Snape replied, not really angry at Adam. What surprised the first years at the Hufflepuff table was Adam mumbling to Cedric Diggory.

"So worth it," as the pair tried not to laugh.

"So, why are you late?" Blaise asked, wriggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Harrius rolled his eyes at him, shrugging,

"There was a fire in the common room," He lied, smirking as Draco sighed loudly, banging his head on the table.

"If you're going to lie, Harrius, try and make it realistic," Draco said, making the rest of their year laugh. Harrius grinned, trying to forget about what they were just talking about.

"Where's the fun in that?" Draco rolled his eyes. They had an argument, that's why they were late. Harrius wants to travel the world and go find out who he really is. Draco did not repsond well to that, not at all.

 _"Dray, I want to leave,"_

 _"What do you mean, you want to leave?" Draco asked, confused, his heart breaking into a million pieces. Harrius sighed._

 _"I'm sorry, I just want to explore the world, I want to get to know who I am as a per- well, as a Vampire, without people influencing me. I just want to be me," Harrius tried to explain, but he saw the look on his boyfriend's face and his eyes widened. Draco looked truly heart broken._ _"But, what about school? What about your O.W.L's? What about... Us?"_

 _"I can take my o.w.ls whenever I want, I'm a Vampire thats going to live for centuries, I can always come back, and I know we are mates but are we we really? We managed five years apart, normally mates don't last five minutes, we didn't inherate the whole vampire thing, we were bitten, and I want to know why that even came up on those documents,"_

 _"You're unbelievable, is this your way of breaking up with me?"_

 _"What, no, Dray-"_

 _"You don't get to call me Dray. We are late for the sorting, lets go,"_

Draco shook his head, trying not to cry. Every thing they went through was a lie. Harrius didn't want to be with him. _That's it,_ Draco thought, _he's lost me for good this time._

 ** _A_** ** _/N- The End!_**

 ** _Thanks_** ** _for the reviews and sticking through this story, if anyone wants a sequel, I'll write one, just let me know._**


End file.
